crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Caveman Tribe - Secret Mine
Caveman Tribe - Secret Mine is the secret level in the Caveman Village. It houses the third of four Jigsaw Pieces. Walkthrough This Mine Cart ride can be a bit confusing at first, and dangerous as well. You don't have much time to react to breaks in the track, or to jump to raised crystals. Most crystals will be automatically collected as you ride around, but a few must be jumped to, and sometimes you need a bit of precognition to be able to get them in time. After you first jump onto the Cart, watch for the first curve, where you must lean to the left (and there is unfortunately one crystal in this section that you must drop down slightly to collect; a quick twitch on the controller can save you from dying as a result, but it's tricky), followed by another where you must lean to the right. As soon as you're able to drop flat again, jump to grab a raised crystal. Stay on the default track initially when alternate routes present themselves. This will take you in a loop, allowing you to collect some more crystals. Watch for the points where you must jump to raised crystals, and try again on the next pass for any that you miss. After you pass through a cave and the track is curving to the left for what seems like an awfully long time, get ready to rejoin the starting track. As soon as you do, lean left, then right again. Keep going around like this until you've got all of the crystals to be found here. Now for the alternate tracks. After you lean left, then right, to avoid the broken portions of the track, remain leaning to the right to take the first branch. Ride leisurely along here to gather more crystals. This track will eventually meet back up with the main track, so ride that again. Return to the start, lean left, then right again, and this time go straight past the first split, then lean right to take the second side track. Lean right when you see the next broken track section ahead. If you just keep on riding the Cart here without interference, you'll come to a halt in a cavern with a Heart. If you go through the door way here, you'll exit the stage. Instead, to return to the start, jump back onto the Cart. After you pass through a cave and sense that you are nearing the section with the broken track, lean left, then right, then left to go straight when the track splits. You'll come to a halt, and can then start the whole process over again. This time, after you take the second alternate branch to the right, after you pass through a cave, you'll pass a crossroads. Immediately lean right to take the straight branch ahead. Collect a few more crystals, then get ready to jump just after you pass through the same crossroads (but from the other direction this time). There is a break in the tracks requiring you to lean left coming up, and a couple of the crystals after that must be leaned towards to collect, and you only get one shot at this section, because the Cart breaks at the end. Grab the loose crystals in the cavern, then head past the Exit Gong (without striking it) and up the tunnel. There are a few more crystals in here, and the Jigsaw Piece at the end of the path. Touch it to finish the stage. SHORT VERSION FOR GETTING THE JIGSAW PIECE: Jump onto the Mine Cart. Lean left to pass the first section of broken track, then right for the next. Go straight through the first branching track section, then lean right to go straight at the second. Lean right after the crossroads, then jump after passing through the crossroads from the other side. Lean left around the last section of broken track. Jump off the Cart at the end and run up the tunnel to the Jigsaw Piece at the end. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Caveman Village Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Mine Cart Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels